Protective headgear is often worn during sport activities to protect a wearer from face and/or head injuries. Wearers of protective headgear often wear headgear designed to block objects such as, but not limited to, sports balls from hitting vital areas such as a wearer's eyes, nose, and mouth. Typically, protective headgear may also be designed to reduce interference with a wearer's performance such as, but not limited to, unrestricted breathing, unobscured vision, and/or reduced headgear weight.
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that some current headgear secure to a wearer's head by wrapping straps around a wearer's head and/or with a head cap worn on top of a wearer's head. Other typical designs protect a wearer's head and/or face with a wire mesh or a bulky face shield.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figure are not necessarily drawn to scale.